


Ficvember Prompt 18 - "The Case Of the Missing Pudding Cup"

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Mystery, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, Dan finds his pudding missing and it's up to his brilliant detective skills to find out the culprit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 18 - "The Case Of the Missing Pudding Cup"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes
> 
> And I know I'm posting these well past the day of but hey quarantine is driving me bonkers and I don't always have the time so it is what it is.

Fivember prompt 18 – pudding

Dan strolled into the break room. 

He opened the fridge, to see an empty middle shelf, some other people's lunches and a fruit cup sitting there on the top shelf which is where Dan usually kept his pudding cups. 

Since Lucifer had a tendency to eat them on him, he moved them to the top left corner at the far back of the fridge. 

That secret little spot now housed a fruit cup. 

Dan reached inside to inspect the fruit cup, on the top of the lid he saw the word “Lucifer” spelled out in the nicest handwriting he had ever seen. 

Perfect caligraphy with the L extending to a little devilish tail. 

Dan took the fruit cup with him, he scowered the area to find Lucifer. 

“Ah detective douche, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer asked as Dan approached him in a huff. 

Dan took his arm as the two moved the conversation to the interrogation room. 

He sat Lucifer down at the table, Dan hovered over as he rather dramatically dropped the fruit cup down. 

“What is this?” Dan asked accusitory, pointing at the fruit cup. Lucifer held back on laughing right in his face, instead he kept his composure as if he was a suspect in a murder case. 

“That is a fruit cup, Daniel” Lucifer answered, Dan scoffed at his obvious answer.

“Yea, and what's it doing in the precinct fridge where I keep my pudding?” Dan said, Lucifer adjusted his posture. 

“Well Daniel, the tasty treat before you belongs to me and I thought that it was perfect in that spot. There was no pudding when I placed it there,” Lucifer answered, Dan didn't believe him. 

“So what happened to my pudding then, it just disappeared?” he sarcastically added, Lucifer chuckled.

“No daniel, somebody ate it. I presumed you had already,” Lucifer said, Dan sat on the table on the corner and leaned over Lucifer. 

“Did you eat my pudding?” he said, Lucifer looked him directly in the eyes with a cheeky smile on his face. 

“I did not” Lucifer said, Dan still didn't believe that. 

“Ever since you've come here it's like all you want to do is torture me,” Dan said, within his mind (if this actually was a real case) this is the part where he'd bring out the file on Lucifer where he would start recounting his previous offenses. 

“Wanting to hurt me, that's motive and you had opportunity because I had a sick day yesterday. So, where is it?” Dan said, Lucifer caught onto what he was doing allowing himself to fall within the narrative. 

“I have an alibi,” Lucifer said, Dan looked intrigued by this so he sat down across for Lucifer to level out the playing field. 

“Go on,” he said, Lucifer moved in a little closer to Daniel, making himself a bit more comfortable.

“Yesterday I was with the detective working on the Sanchez case, after the case was finished I went home and spent the rest of my night with the Brittney's. The detective can account for my whereabouts, including the time spent with Ms. Lopez at the crime scene. When I placed my little snack in the fridge, your pudding was gone long before I got there,” Lucifer explained, Dan mulled over that infortmation in his mind. 

“Did you see anyone go into the fridge?” Dan questioned, Lucifer pondered that for a moment. He remembered being with the detective, talking to Ella, a shoot-out, an escaped monkey on the loose and then back to the penthouse. 

“I can't recall seeing anyone,” Lucifer answered, Dan considered his next course of action. 

“Can I go now, detective douche?” Lucifer asked, Dan nodded. Lucifer strolled out of the room, taking out his small flask as he opened and shut the door behind him. 

Chloe approached him, 

“Lucifer! There you are, I was looking for you, what- what are you doing here?” Chloe asked, Lucifer started to crack up as the laughter he held back from Daniel started to creep its way in. 

“The case of the missing pudding cup, detective. And I'm suspect numero uno” Lucifer said, Chloe raised an eyebrow and then shook off what he said. 

“Nevermind that, we've got a case, come on” Chloe said, taking the lead. Lucifer trailed behind her. 

At the scene, Lucifer took out his phone to send a quick text. 

Lucifer: Deals a deal, what do I owe you?

Trixie: Chocolate cake extra fudge!! :)

Lucifer: As you wish urchin 

Lucifer put away his phone, with a small smirk on his face. Getting under Dan's skin was like bending a gun to him, far too easy. Even though he never really got involved in torturing back when he was in hell, being on Earth and messing with Daniel gave him a small amount of satisfaction. There truly was no rest for the wicked.


End file.
